


Can't Hide

by sonegr



Series: Found Out [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonegr/pseuds/sonegr
Summary: It started out awful, with Jisung not being able to control his blush and fidgeting around to find a better position until Minho tightened his grip to hold him still, to hold him harder against his body, which was really hot. Jisung felt the heat rush over him but he managed to control that, yes he did, Minho was just annoyed by his moving around after all. This was okay.It takes Minho having a (not) girlfriend for Jisung to find out that he is attracted to men, namely Minho.





	Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is fiction and in no way a depiction of stray kids' actual personalities, second of all i haven't finished this yet but there is more somewhere in my docs file i just don't know when i'll finish this. sorry.
> 
> also there was supposed to be a second part to the series as in a Hyunjin story and there are some hints in this story but we procastinating.
> 
> PLEASE tell me if you find grammar, spelling etc. mistakes!! I'm not a native speaker and always appreciate when someone helps me improve my writing.

It shouldn’t bother him, it was normal after all. He’s 21, he is supposed to be having a girlfriend or whatever his relationship with the one year younger trainee is. She is pretty, thin and delicate, soft looking hair and the way Minho talks about her makes her sound like the perfect girl among other things. 

And he really won’t stop talking about her. 

At least it feels like it to Jisung.

The first time Minho mentioned her, Jisung remembers clearly, was one evening at the dorms during fall. It was dark already and they had just finished eating dinner, some take out from down the road. All nine of them laying gathered around the room, too lazy, too tired after a long day of practice and recording, the upcoming comeback lingering over them, to do the dishes and throw out the trash. No one was talking until Felix had gotten up from the couch to start the inevitable.  
Changbin said something about the new trainees which turned into an argumentation about how long each of them would survive, making bets on them and ended with Minho mentioning this one girl he saw, long dark hair. He had seen her dance once through the glass of a closed door. She is good, he had said, eyes shining with something Jisung wasn’t able to put his finger on.

No one thought too much about it- they teased him, sure, but no one would have thought that two months later he’d seek out Chan and Woojin to talk to them in the kitchen, in secret.

Jisung wasn’t supposed to know. He wasn’t supposed to pass by them in the dark of the night to hear a hushed conversation about how he and that girl had started dating. His heart had stopped back then, leaning against the wall, sheltered of their sight and listening to the hushed voices.  
They weren’t allowed to date, the company had said so. Jisung was mad at Minho for doing something so stupid that could threaten their career, their position in the company, so shortly after their debut. He was foolish for believing that Chan and Woojin wouldn’t get mad at him, wouldn’t tell him exactly what Jisung was thinking, scolding him for putting them, not just himself, but all of them, in this position.

He didn’t dare to let go the softest of breaths, still supporting himself against the wall, sneaking a glimpse of Chan leaning back against the kitchen counter, smirk on his face, the other two out of his line of sight. The way Chan looked, Jisung knew it meant Minho was in trouble.

And yet the other was just grinning at Minho and hit him playfully.

Jisung didn’t understand what the hell was going on. Why was Chan not angry? Why was he not screaming at Minho for being so careless?

“Did you fuck her yet?”, a different voice piped up and Jisung almost forgot how awfully deprived of sexual contact all of them were and how high the hormones of young adults could run.  
Yet, he was mad at Chan for not being a leader, for not scolding Minho but only encouraging him to tell them. Jisung couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

Boys were really all the same when it came to girls. No shame at all.

Back then he felt nothing but fury and disappointment which he hid well behind his smile and loud behaviour, the way he always was. He was too occupied with their comeback to sense the underlying feelings that were hidden much deeper inside himself.

But when it was just Changbin, Jisung, Chan and Minho in the living room one night, the moon outside shining brightly, no clouds in sight and the air coming in through the wide open window fresh after it had rained all day, he realised how much deeper all of this was affecting him.

The three of them had come back late from the studio, working their asses off and coming up with lyrics until their fingers bleed words onto the worn out notebooks each of them carried around, but Jisung still had some energy left and bothered Jeongin who was on his way to the bedroom right after he came through the entrance door, the youngest being the only one apart from the four to be awake at that hour.

He saw Chan falling down on the couch next to Minho who was wearing the hoodie and sweatpants he normally wore to bed, eating a bowl of cornflakes loudly while sitting on the armrest. Changbin disappeared straight into the kitchen and Chan must have thought that Jisung was going to bed like Jeongin or was just not listening to them but the younger had closed the door in Jisung’s face already and Jisung was on his way back to the living room area when Chan said, “How’s Jinae doing?”

“Who’s Jinae?”, Changbin asked, and now the two sitting on the couch looked up as if they had been caught doing something forbidden, eyes wandering from Changbin to Jisung and back.

Changbin was either ignoring their stares or too oblivious but he sat down on the floor next to the armrest Minho was still eating on. Jisung decided to do the same, act as if he had no idea what they were talking about and found his space next to Chan on the couch leaning against his side with his back, the older’s arm automatically coming up over his shoulder. 

“My girlfriend”, Minho said straight out, no stuttering and Changbin let go a high pitched, “What?” to which Chan just shushed him to be quiet.

“I mean-”, Changbin started, “How? And since when? And who?”

Minho sighed and Chan hit him on the shoulder in encouragement once.

“She’s one of the newer trainees. I helped her out with dancing and it just kind of happened.”, Minho said and shrugged, not too keen on keeping this conversation going. Changbin could be intrusive as fuck.

“‘Just happened’ my ass. Tell me more details, damn!”, the other demanded.

Minho put his bowl down on the floor at the side of the couch. Jisung’s head was turned to them, watching them and waiting for Minho’s answer, curious about how it happened as well but at the same time he felt like hiding, like putting his hands over his ears to block out whatever he was about to say. It hurt, somehow, a sharp pain in his chest region and so thick in his throat he couldn’t swallow it down. It had to show on his face, a smile not able to make its way on it, so he looked at the wall opposite of him, turned away from the others but Chan’s arm still holding him in place.

“I saw her dancing again and just decided to come in and help her, giving her some sunbae advice or whatever-”, Minho started after he sat down straight again, “and we came closer while I was helping her with some steps when she just kissed me.”

“Just like that? Bold.”, Changbin said, seemingly impressed.

“Yeah, really. But after that we met some more, I helped her and after a while it just ended with us making out-”

“And then with you fucking her in the bathroom.”, Chan piped up.

Changbin gasped audibly and Minho shoved Chan hard while laughing.

Jisung couldn’t share their joy. He started blending them out, his eyes unfocused. He didn’t know why but it fucking hurt, hearing him talk like that and maybe all those friendly touches and their talks over secret late night snacks meant more to him than he let on. He never had a crush, he wouldn’t know what it would be like, but this surely felt crushing to him, like someone grabbing him by the throat and squeezing until not just his air was cut off but everything else buried inside of him as well.

When he came back and stopped thinking about Minho and that girl he himself had seen maybe once, stopped thinking about them kissing, Minho’s hand in her hair, on her neck, around her waist, sliding lower and teasing along her body, his chest tightening with every breath, he realised that his eyes were suspiciously wet and Chan was laughing next to him about something Changbin had said.

“Are you okay Jisung?”, Minho asked, watching the younger whose face was still avert, “You are awfully quiet.”

Jisung blinked quickly and used a jawn to distract the others while he wiped away the unshed tears that laid on his cheeks. Not that they could have seen them in the low light anyways.

“Yeah, good. Just tired.”, he said after he turned and gave Minho a reassuring smile. Everything was okay, right? There was no reason for him to be sad over his bandmate, his friend, having a girlfriend.

Minho nodded. “You don’t seem shocked at all.”

Jisung lifted Chan’s arm from around him and got off the couch. He really felt like sleeping for the next few years now and maybe crying into his pillow a bit in between.

“Why would I?”, he asked, shrugging, “With a face like yours the girls must be lining up.”

His statement sounded much more bitter than he had intended it to, the sound of his voice going out of control, unreachable for him. He left quickly, not knowing what other things his brain would come up with to fire at Minho.

He was never like this, not able to control himself. He danced, rapped and sung, control was something he needed to do those things perfectly. He was an entertainer who could hide physical and emotional pain behind a happy smile and loud voice, someone who seemed always in a good mood and would never cry alone in the middle of the night.

Jisung lived after this philosophy of others coming first which meant to him swallowing down his own emotions so they wouldn’t become a burden to others, so the group wouldn’t have another problem to worry about. He was fine, he had to be.

But Minho was making it really hard to hide.

He started to storm into the bathroom whenever Jinae was brought up, so he wouldn’t have to listen to his gushing voice or see his stupid smile whenever he thought about her. But sometimes he wasn’t fast enough or the bathroom was occupied and he was stuck sitting on the floor at the table, listening to Minho talk about how nice she felt, how good she is at sucking him off, showing them pictures of her, sfw of course, and asking for their opinion.

“She’s hot.”, Woojin said, “Right?” He turned to Jisung who was the next in line to look at the picture she had sent to Minho and he really couldn’t care less but he had to act as if he did.

She was indeed hot, objectively speaking, nice body, a pretty face, smooth looking skin and always a smile on her full lips. Her eyes were feline, her face sharp and yet feminine. Jisung felt like a potato compared to her. “Yeah”, he answered and reached over the table to hand Minho his phone back, “Really pretty.” His voice sounded foreign even to his own ears.

That was what Minho wanted, someone small and cute, yet sharp around the edges. A petite girl with personality and charm.  
Jisung hated that he always ended up comparing himself to her, finding no similarities starting from their gender. He was a guy, and he wasn’t even gay and even less so Minho.

He might had to overthink the ‘wasn’t even gay’ part when he found himself lying awake at night, not able to sleep because a certain bandmate was occupying his mind and just wouldn’t leave. But it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t stop thinking about Minho and the way he had talked about the last time he and his girlfriend had sex earlier. Obedient, he had called her and it stirred something inside Jisung. Was Minho into people he could order around? Was he bit rough in bed? 

He really shouldn’t be thinking about that and even less so with Jeongin in the same room but he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach, spreading slow and steadily and he hadn’t jerked off in almost four days, the comeback lingering over them leaving no time and energy, so was he really at fault when he got up to lock himself in the bathroom?

As soon as the door was locked he leaned against it, sliding down until he was sitting on the cold tiles with his knees pulled up. He wasn’t feeling like himself lately, he thought when his hand began wandering inside his loose shorts, the left one on the floor so he wouldn’t slide down any further. His dick was already slightly hard when he reached it and he grabbed the base at first, hand not moving. He was really about to get off while thinking about Minho. A gasp left his lips.

He had to swallow hard before he dragged his hand up and down his shaft slowly, too scared to do anything else, like tease himself the way he usually did, too scared that he would fall even deeper into the pit of Minho he tried to escape but his mind kept wandering and on the next downstroke, a small groan leaving him, squeezing his eyes together, he had always been sensitive, Minho standing over him flashed by inside his mind, telling him he was doing good, doing exactly what Minho told him to do, taking it slow. A sigh left him and he could almost feel the older grabbing his chin and ordering him to look up at him, telling him to never take his eyes off him as his hand left the younger’s chin just to undo his own belt, sliding his pants down, slow, teasingly, just the way Minho always was, and Jisung came faster than he had ever before, with a too loud gasp that echoed inside the bathroom and felt awful in his own ears, head thrown back against the door and cum running over his hand, the other one balling into a fist next to his shivering form while his feet slid along the floor, stretching his legs out in front of him.

He didn’t dare thinking about what would have happened after Minho took his pants off.

He couldn’t look Minho in the eyes after he had gotten off to the thought of him and it showed in his actions. He avoided the older like the plaque when normally he would hang off the other’s shoulder wherever they went.

Minho noticed. Of course he did.

Worse, Chan did as well.

He side eyed Jisung whenever he saw him approaching Felix or Seungmin as soon as Minho entered the room, eyes not leaving and watching him practically flee the other’s sight, giving a questioning glance to Minho who just pouted and shrugged in answer. He couldn’t keep going like this or Chan would make him talk about what he was doing. He didn’t want that as he had no idea himself what exactly was going on with him.

Which is why he ended up next to Minho in the van after their schedule, in the far back, leaning onto the other’s shoulder to watch him play some mobile game on his phone. He tried to control his face heating up, tried to stop his body from tingling where their skin was touching, trying to supress the images that came up on his mind, the fantasies he recently kept indulging in. How he managed all that body contact before, he had no idea.

Minho seemed content and rested his head on top of his, not questioning aloud why Jisung had avoided him for a whole week and was suddenly all up for cuddling again. There was no space left for arguments.

Everyone was passed out in their seats even though it was just early noon but they tried to get some sleep before practice which was still ahead of them. Jisung had to kick the seat in front of him once to interrupt Woojin’s snoring. His eyes were falling shut as well but the sound of a notification popping up on Minho’s phone disturbed him.

Jinae: wish you were here right now (photo attached)

Jisung couldn’t believe his eyes and even less so when Minho opened the message right in front of him. He must have thought the younger was asleep because Jisung was sure he wasn’t meant to see a picture of Jinae with her top off, which caused his eyes to widen. Just what was Minho doing?

Minho shifted in his seat and Jisung was doing everything imaginable to not think about the fact that Minho might be turned on. Maybe he should just close his eyes and act like all of this never happened but then he would have missed Minho closing the chat without answering, a long sigh leaving him, turning the screen off before changing his mind and turning it on again, typing out: i told you to stop texting me.

Oh, wow.

Oh. Wow.

How long had it been? Three months maybe? And Minho didn’t seem sad at all, no trace of regret or any other form of grief clouding him. Or maybe he was just that good at acting.

Jisung would love to know how they broke up. He felt like an awful person but he couldn’t help but hope it was quick and harsh, Minho giving her that stoic face he was so good at, stone cold and not a single emotion crossing him. He wanted her to hurt, even though it was awful.

He couldn’t stop himself from asking Minho outright in a hushed whisper, “When?”

Minho was clearly startled, looking down at Jisung as if he had just spotted him there. “A few days ago.”, he sighed, “She won’t stop texting me.”

“Must be hard being this popular.”, Jisung grinned teasingly and Minho scoffed and hit him on the head playfully. 

“Aren’t you sad?”, Jisung asked, genuinely concerned.

“Not at all. I was just in it for the sex to be honest. She is hot and all but not my type and she couldn’t understand that I didn’t have any feelings for her. It wasn’t working anymore, our arrangement.”

Jisung drew his eyebrows together, “You weren’t actually a couple?”

Minho shook his head. “No,”, he started, “It was just sex but she caught feelings, I guess.”

“Oh”

Oh, indeed. How did he and all of them miss that. How was the dreamy look on Minho’s face not the one of a man in love but just someone who was thinking about the sex he had with this girl. How did Minho hide all that so well.

But on the upside, Jisung started feeling better. He didn’t have to listen about rants about her anymore, or look at pictures of her. Didn’t have to act as if he cared in front of everyone. He could finally move freely and not flee to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, eyes meeting his own in the reflection and wondering what was going on with im and why he was acting like that whenever her name was mentioned.

Which didn’t mean that the Minho situation was gone. He still felt awkward around the other, and even worse Minho seemed to be much more keen on hugging and touching Jisung now that his girlfriend wasn’t there anymore to satisfy his needs and cravings for physical contact. The heat that spread his body when Minho came up to him in the kitchen one morning and hugged him from behind, their bodies pressed together, or the tingle he felt when he tugged his wrist to follow him to the stage, the blush that rose up when Minho stood so close to him that their breaths mingled when he helped the younger with his microphone backstage, all of that wasn’t gone. It stayed.

Jisung still felt like he was hiding something from all the members, especially Minho, and he knew that whatever you tried to hide in the dorm, someone would find one day.

They were having a movie night when it all became worse for Jisung and he started questioning his already questionable relationship with the older even more regularly.

Minho was sitting on the couch already, wearing a zip hoodie that was half undone revealing his chest for whatever reason (no one was around to impress so why did he look like he was trying to impress someone?) and some sweatpants, legs spread and every other spot, beside some space left on the makeshift mattress on the floor Felix was already sharing with Hyunjin, occupied. Minho saw the wavering look on Jisung’s face and patted his lap as a motion for him to sit down. 

Jisung wanted to say no, to just sit on the floor next to a already half asleep Hyunjin but he decided against it because it would look weird, right? Right? So he found himself sitting in Minho’s lap between his spread thighs, legs pulled up and toes stuffed in the space between the armrest and the seat, his own blanket he had brought with him covering them and leaning against Minho’s chest, the other’s arms wrapped around him. His heart was beating so hard he couldn’t hear the movie over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. Not to be overdramatic but this was the worst decision ever. He should have just plopped down next to Hyunjin and endure his loud breathing and twitching limbs instead of this.

It started out awful, with Jisung not being able to control his blush and fidgeting around to find a better position until Minho tightened his grip to hold him still, to hold him harder against his body, which was really hot. Jisung felt the heat rush over him but he managed to control that, yes he did, Minho was just annoyed by his moving around after all. This was okay.

In the middle of the movie somewhere, Woojin snoring on Changbin’s shoulder loudly, everything was going great. Jisung didn’t pop a surprise boner and Minho was seemingly oblivious to Jisung’s falling and rising body temperature and his heart rate that was going at supersonic speed. This was good.

Up until Minho’s hand landed on his thigh, first just resting right above his knee, the heat spreading through the thin fabric of Jisung’s pyjama pants, the youngers legs up on the armrest by now, sitting sideways and leaning into the other’s body with his right side. It felt nice being close to his friend, in a platonic way. But Minho’s hand started moving, stroking his thigh under the blanket and as Jisung leaned back to look at the other. He seemed to be immersed into the movie. 

Jisung’s skin started tingling where Minho was touching him and a warmth settled in his lower stomach, dangerously. The soft caressing of the other’s hand was doing things to his mind he really didn’t need right now in a room full of people. He tried to concentrate on the movie and ignore his feelings.

Minho shifted back a little with a sigh, making Jisung settle deeper into the other’s body. He felt warm under the blanket with the body heat of them both and their bodies sticking together but it was also nice being treated like this, so domestic. Minho’s left arm around his waist pulled him closer and his other hand moved down on his thigh, near the inside and near his groin as well where his skin was sensitive and soft, not stopping the caressing motion of his fingers. Jisung almost moaned first and he really wanted to grab his wrist and pull his hand away as he was seemingly unaware of what he was doing to him but it would be suspicious. 

Also it felt really nice and warm but the sensation made him squirm again, catching Minho’s attention, and Jisung looked at him as if to say, ‘What are you doing, bro?’, trying to play this off as casual, as if he wasn’t affected by what was going on beneath the blanket but Minho just rose his eyebrows cockily, continuing the motion of his hand, not once faltering. Okay, that was hot, and Jisung averted his gaze quickly as he felt another wave of arousal hit him and spread though his body down to his feet, centering at his groin. What does this mean? Was this even considered behaviour between friends anymore? He was about to go insane.

He could feel his blood rushing south and filling his cock slowly, and sporting a half-hard erection in a room with all of his friends while his crush or whatever was stroking his thigh was not how he thought the night would go but Minho just didn’t stop and whenever Jisung checked to see if the other was aware of what was going on with his body, he seemed focused on the movie. It was getting harder swallowing down the sighs and tiny sounds that threatened to escape and Minho’s creeping hand really wasn’t helping.

He tried to relax, he really did, and tried to will down his boner but a gasp escaped him when Minho suddenly pinched the sensitive skin of his inner thigh out of nowhere and his left hand started wandering lower on his waist down to his hip where his fingers moved, caressing similar to his other hand. That had to be on purpose. Jisung glared at him out of the corner of his eye, blushing furiously all the while, and hissed, “What are you doing?”, trying to keep up the act of being unbothered which, unknowingly to him, wasn’t working all that well.

Minho was finally looking at him and not the screen and shrugged while raising his eyebrows, saying lowly, ”Do you like it?”

Seungmin shushed them to be quieter. Apparently the movie was really intense but Jisung was busy with something else that was most likely much more intense.

He didn’t want to let go of his hard front he so carefully tried to keep up, still glaring at Minho instead of answering. The other was waiting, seemingly, all the while moving his hand upwards, his fingers dangerously close to his balls and grazing along his clothed cock, which had Jisung clasp a hand over his mouth as to not make any sound and slump back down into Minho’s chest to hide his blush. This was really happening.

He tried to look around the room as much as he could from his position and decided that everyone was either asleep or too into the movie to notice them and thought, fuck it, he was too horny to care and too horny to grasp what the hell was going on. He pulled the blanket up higher to hide himself and Minho and whispered, face buried between the blanket and the other’s chest, “Keep going.”

Minho stared at the screen when his hand started moving along the thin material of Jisung’s pyjama pants again, trying to seem as unsuspicious as possible while Jisung kept his hand over his mouth and the other gripping the fabric so the blanket wouldn’t slide down.

It was just the slow caress of his fingertips on the inside of his thigh again, but his other hand slid up and under Jisung’s shirt, stroking along the naked skin of his waist. Jisung had to hold in a sigh, his eyes falling closed. He swallowed before opening them again, gaze focused on the blanket he was holding and trying to keep it together, not wanting to let any sounds escape.

Slowly, the hand on his thigh sneaked closer to his cock, all the while grazing lightly along his covered skin, slowly coming to halt and Minho tensed for a second. Jisung would have loved to see his face at that moment, wondering if his otherwise so stoic expression had faltered but he was too busy trying not to squirm closer or further away, not sure what he wanted, more friction or less.

The warm hand left his thigh and settled again directly on his cock, making Jisung’s muscles taut in strain as to not move, to not give away too much of what he was feeling. The hand engulfed his clothed dick and stroked along it once before settling for teasing fingers and Jisung couldn’t help but let out a quiet sigh between his fingers when he grazed along the tip. He was fully erect now and had to clench his jaw shut painfully.

The fact that the other hand kept rubbing along his exposed hip, occasionally dipping beneath the waistband of his pyjama pants and the feeling of Minho’s own cock hardening against his hip was not helping his case. Fuck, he wanted so much more but with Seungmin right next to them and all of the others in the room it wasn’t going to happen.

Jisung swallowed heavily again, the strokes on his cockhead not once coming to halt, so light and teasing it was painfully not enough. The hand on his hip left his skin and came up into his hair, Minho pulling the streaks of blonde that had fallen all over the place back and for the first time Jisung looked up at him, mouth still covered and eyes a bit wet. 

Minho looked so controlled, his face stern but Jisung could feel the effect he had on the older right by his hip. Minho pulled his face up, one side closer to his mouth and he whispered, breath ghosting along his neck making a shiver run down Jisung’s spine, “You are so sensitive.”

Jisung didn’t want to come off as weak, didn’t want to reveal it all so he didn’t answer, not even a nod until Minho cocked his head to the side, hand lightly pulling at his hair, causing a tingling sensation at the roots, and the other one engulfing his whole cock again, “Hm?”

Jisung whimpered behind his hand. Minho wasn’t outright saying what he wanted him to do but in his actions he could read that he wanted him to agree, to submit to him and admit how badly all of this was affecting him. It was scary to an extent, the control the older had over him.

Jisung nodded, eyes big and slightly wet from holding so much inside. Minho smirked. He went back to rubbing just over his head with two fingers, not giving Jisung much but he still had to hold himself back from bucking up into the sensation. The movement would be too great.

The hand that was in his hair wandered under the covers again and slid past the waistband of his pants easily, grabbing the outside of his other thigh to pull him closer so Jisung could feel Minho’s own erection more prominently. He wanted to groan or to cry or do anything to let out the feelings he tried to withhold. It was all a bit too much.

Minho kept teasing and caressing the tip of his dick, rolling his hips into Jisung to give himself some friction against the straining in his pants, eyes back on the movie, ignoring the way Jisung was moving the hand that was grasping on the blanket for dear life over to Minho’s hoodie, face buried into Minho’s chest and breathing heavily and wet against him when the hand on his mouth left and wandered between his legs to Minho’s wrist, not trying to control his movement, just trying to hold onto something so he would feel more anchored in his swimming brain.

Minho leaned his chin down on the top of Jisung’s head, his fingers rubbing a bit harder making Jisung gasp once again and bite his lips to stop the sound, his finger clenching in the fabric of the grey hoodie, a shiver running through his body. Minho’s other hand was back at his waist, stroking along his skin softly when he asked in a pressed whisper: “Can you come like this?”

Jisung didn’t answer at first, too caught up in the act to register that Minho had asked a question, but when the movement on his cock stopped and he whined high in his throat, Minho tensed shortly and Jisung could feel him looking around, checking if anyone had heard. Jisung’s heart speed up at that. It was a scary thought but exciting to him for some reason.  
When Minho was sure that no one registered what was going on, he settled back down and asked again, lowly, “Can you?”

Jisung nodded and Minho picked up the movement again, the intensity of the stroking on his side never changing but the one on the head of his cock more forceful, more directed because now both of them knew where they were heading. 

Jisung let go of Minho’s arm, and reached across his stomach to grab onto the blanket again, pulling it up but his arms felt so weak he wasn’t doing much, just holding onto it, the other hand still buried in Minho’s hoodie, his forehead against the other’s chest, breathing heavily, and when Minho’s rubbing started to speed up just a little bit and the pleasure and pain became too much, his mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut and he started outright panting harsh, wet breath against his chest, ribcage heavining under the thick blanket, his hand tightening. “Minho”, he breathed out.

It hurt, the sticky fabric on his dick rubbing into the sensitive skin but it couldn’t stop his orgasm from washing over him in a wave, body tensing up, come spurting out and making his pants even more sticky, wetting the tips of Minho’s fingers who was rubbing him through it. 

When it was over and Minho’s finger stopped moving, instead resting on his thigh again and rubbing along it the way they did when all of this started out, smearing cum onto the pant leg, Jisung’s tense body slumped and went boneless. He felt like his legs were quivering but when he looked down at where they were covered by the blanket he saw no movement.

Jisung felt shame and regret fill him. What the hell did they just do and how did all of this happen anyways? 

He tried to get up, feeling disgusting and sweaty, not wanting to bother Minho even more who was probably still hard in his pants, but the older pulled him back down when he saw the conflicted expression on the younger.

“Don’t freak out.”, he said and wound both arms around his middle.

“I have to-”, Jisung started again in a haze and tried to free himself but he was too weak, body still boneless, when Minho pulled him back down against him.

“But the others-”, he started again but ended up cuddled against Minho anyways, who interrupted him, “They all fell asleep a long time ago.”

Maybe the movie wasn’t as intense and exciting as Minho made it out to be.

It was the start of something for them that would happen again.

Jisung felt like they should talk about what happened that day. They really should sit down and discuss what they did and why they did it and how it will affect them but he was too scared of rejection, of not being enough. He could actually imagine that Minho only did it because he had no girlfriend to have sex with now, because his hands just weren’t enough anymore. That he would turn to the next best person whenever he felt like he needed some relief. In Jisung’s mind, Hyunjin would be next, he is prettier than Jisung anyways and the most logical choice given that he looks the most feminine out of them. Or maybe Felix?

But what if all of that wasn’t just a replacement for having sex with a girl? What if Minho was actually into guys, maybe even Jisung, he dared to dream.

It could change a lot of things and throw their whole group dynamic off, could reveal who was actually a decent human being Chan was so keen on they represented themselves as.

His mind really didn’t have to go there as it wouldn’t happen anyways, them being an actual couple, but he could see them doing other sexual things in the future. He knew of groups that worked well like that, the members giving and receiving to relieve each others sexual needs. They, he and Minho, could work like that too, but secretly, deep down somewhere in his mind, he hoped for more.

The next time something happened was on an early morning of a day packed with schedules out of all times. 

Jisung had woken up harshly to shouting just outside his and Jeongin’s room about the usage of the bathroom as per usual and a door being slammed shut loudly. He groaned and blinked until his eyes didn’t feel too heavy to open anymore, the sun shining in through the opened window blinding him. Jeongin must be up already, his bed vacant and unmade, still the other’s side of the room looking much cleaner than his own.

Jisung sat up lazily and shambled into the kitchen, only half awake, where Chan was already standing with a bowl of cornflakes in his hands. He wore the same clothes as the day before indicating that he had slept at the studio again or not at all.

“Morning”, he mumbled. His all around happy persona wasn’t working this early yet. Chan just nodded in answer, just as tired.

Jisung shuffled over the the fridge and opened him when someone hugged him shortly from behind with a, “Good morning” The voice gave away that it was Minho who was putting his dishes away and Jisung tensed shortly before remembering they had carefully danced around what happened for days now, Minho making clear that what happened hadn’t changed anything for him. Jisung shouldn’t worry.

“I call dibs on the next shower!”, Minho directed at Felix who was already on his way to the bathroom and started sprinting past the Australian and past Hyunjin who just came through the door, just to enter the room and throw the door shut.

“Fuck you!”, Felix directed at Minho who mumbled something that couldn’t be heard through the wall.

Jisung was sitting on the counter next to Chan, who was still leaning against it, scrolling down twitter mindlessly, and eating some cold noodles he found in the fridge, watching Felix approach Hyunjin who was crossing his path, over the edge of his phone screen.

“Hell, what happened to your wrist?”, he asked.

Hyunjin looked down at his arm seemingly seeing the dark purple spots on the inside for the first time. He looked around helplessly. “I uhh-”, he started, blush creeping on his cheeks, “I fell.”

“You should really get that checked out and maybe bandage it.”, Woojin piped up and took his arm in his hands to inspect it more thoroughly.

“I uhh-”, Hyunjin started and drew his arm back, holding his wrist with his other hand which’s arm was spotting similar spots. ‘Fell down’, yeah sure. Jisung squinted. What the hell was going on with Hyunjin?

“I’m getting some bandages.”, Jisung interrupted the other’s helpless stuttering, not able to bear it any longer, and jumped off the counter after putting down his half eaten noodles. He made his way to the bathroom, stopping in front of the door when he heard the running water and remembering who was inside. He wanted to move away and make some lame excuse but it would be weird to retreat now. They all had seen each other naked at one point or another it was no big deal. Not at all.

He opened the door, slid inside and closed it just as fast. The running water became louder, Minho seemingly unbothered to be interrupted, and when Jisung turned and caught a glimpse of the other he realised why he hadn’t said anything.

Minho was leaning against the glass wall of the shower, sideways to Jisung who could see him stroking his hard cock, back bowed and head thrown back. He was really shameless, doing this with everyone just outside, though he had done much worse right next to them.

Jisung was frozen on the spot, heat rising up to his head. What was he supposed to do now, he couldn’t leave, the others would question why he hadn’t brought any bandages but moving around and opening the cabinet would surely alert Minho of his presence. So instead he just stared and felt the heat in his cheeks prickling and wandering through his body, watching the naked body, daring to sneak a look at the other’s cock that curved to perfectly in his hand, saliva was collecting in his mouth.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?”, asked Minho all of sudden and ripped Jisung out of his dreamy state. Why was he like that for fuck’s sake?

“What?”

“Ooh, you caught me.”, Minho said in a mocking tone and put his hands up in joke defeat, leaving his still hard cock untouched, glancing at Jisung from the corner of his eye through the steamed glass, “Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

“No”, Jisung answered, still frozen. He felt underdressed in his boxer shorts and white shirt he had slept in even though Minho was naked but the way he was looking Jisung down, hand going back to the base of his cock, he felt more exposed than he should.

What was he supposed to say?

“I’m-”, Jisung hesitated, “I’m just getting some bandages.”, he pointed at the cabinet and made his way over to it, back turned to Minho. The air was prickling between them and burning not just from the hot water.

“I thought about you.”, Minho started when Jisung had opened the cabinet. He froze again, waiting for Minho to continue but he did not.

“What do you mean?”, Jisung asked, trying to sound level headed and calm despite the situation being nothing like that. Where did Chan put the goddamn bandages?

“You know what I thought about.”, Minho said and paused shortly to take in a sharp breath that made Jisung’s throat tighten up, “The way you clung to me. The way you tried to stay quiet for me.”

The last part echoed in his mind. His hands started trembling. Jisung wanted to run outside but he was stuck on the spot, looking into the overfilled cabinet, trying to read the text on the bottles to calm himself, a shiver running down his spine. Minho really had way too much power over him. He could make him submit with just a few words, it was scary but so freeing. Jisung knew he could stop right here and never turn back but to give himself away sounded tempting to him. He had a choice but also no choice at all when it came to Minho.

His heart hammered in his chest when he closed the cabinet and turned around. Minho was still standing there, watching him with his hand on his cock, giving himself long strokes. Jisung admired how he could keep his composure so well.

Jisung didn’t know where the confidence came from but he took a step forward and asked with a breath caught in his throat, “What do you want me to do?”

Minho seemed impressed, but a grin replaced that expression quickly. “Just stay there.”, he said and added, “Don’t move.”

Jisung did as he said, not moving an inch, hands hung low and clasped in front of his torso. He felt like he wasn’t allowed to look away either. Heat swelled in his stomach when he watched Minho stroke himself and he saw his cock, the precum gathering at the tip. A wave of shame overcame him when he realised he wanted to taste, wanted to know what it would feel like pressing down on his tongue, with Minho’s hand in his hair. His face heated up, visibly, and Minho grinned harded at that before he slowed down his strokes and instead started bucking his hips into his fist to stimulate himself.

The sight was doing thing to Jisung, made his blood rush south and gather, made his cock swell. He couldn’t avert his eyes, couldn’t look away or stop himself from thinking about Minho’s cock on his tongue, seeing himself kneeling in front of him and maybe that was what Minho wanted. He wanted him to see, to be so close but not allowed to have what he craved. He gasped at the thought that Minho was doing this just to drive him crazy. It was working.

“What are you thinking about?”, Minho asked, voice way too controlled given the circumstances, and he went back to stroking, his hips still.

Jisung swallowed down the spit that had gathered on his tongue and grabbed the hem of his shirt. “You”, he said quietly.

“Be more precise.”, Minho demanded and looked him stern in the eye. Jisung felt his knees buckling, he was afraid he’d just lose all strength and fall to the ground. 

“I-inside”, he stuttered out, eyes not leaving each other, “Inside my mouth.”

Minho let out a soft curse under his breath, his hips bucking into his hand. Jisung was mesmerised. He wanted to touch, to please and help Minho orgasm, wanted to taste him and satisfy him in any way he wanted. Jisung discreetly pushed down on his erection, trying not to be obvious. It felt like he was doing something forbidden by touching himself, even if it was nothing but a brush of his hand.

His mouth was slightly agape, his tongue licking over his lips and eyes huge, hushing up from where he was watching Minho’s hand work, to his pleasured face, and down again.

It was all going too fast and before Jisung realized, Minho coming into his hand, short groan escaping him and the white gathering around his fingers. Jisung himself gasped at the sight and looked back up at Minho’s face again.

“Come here”, he asked and Jisung moved over to him without a second thought, mesmerized, standing in front of the open door of the shower, watching Minho move closer to him, a clean, wet hand finding its way into Jisungs long hair and pushing it back, two other fingers covered in come coming up to be level with Jisung’s face.

“Are you okay with this?”

Jisung nodded and opened his mouth slightly, welcoming the fingers inside. The thought alone of having something that was part of Minho inside of him made him whine in the back of his throat, his eyes fluttering shut. Minho was pushing his fingers deeper and down on his tongue. It felt good to Jisung, the way they rubbed inside him and he gasped again, lost in the feeling, sucking lightly and swallowing the come down, hands trembling where they were gripping the hem of his shirt when it came to him that he actually liked the taste on his tongue.

He could feel Minho watching him and he wanted to be good, to do good, so he started sucking slightly, Minho pulling his fingers back and pushing them back inside, making Jisung feel his gag reflex, but Minho never pushed too hard. He had never done anything like this before and was acting on pure instinct so why was this feeling so good, the hand in his hair pulling his head back and the fingers pushing down on his tongue.

Minho pulled his fingers out, a trail of saliva connecting them to Jisung’s lips, opening his eyes again, cheeks red and eyes wet, looking directly at Minho whose eyes were blown wide. He was causing this, he realized. Minho started rubbing his finger on his lips shortly, making Jisung whine again, before retreating completely and walking past a flabbergasted and still turned on Jisung to the sink, turning it on to wash his hands and getting a towel to wrap around his hips.

Jisung’s eyes followed him, seeing him putting on clothes, confused.

“Minho?”, he asked with a whine in his voice, still standing exactly where Minho had left him, fingers coming up to touch along his own lips.

“Mhm?”, Minho asked, acting oblivious, “What is it?”

Minho wasn’t sparing him a glance, only collecting his things and about to leave the bathroom, hand already on the handle when he turned around and saw Jisung biting his bottom lip he said, “You should shower. We don’t have much time.”

He left the room just like that and kept Jisung standing there, dick hard and one the verge of begging for Minho to come back and do something, please, close to doing just anything for him to help him get off or to tell him what to do.

Fuck you, Minho.

He hated the older for leaving him like that, without any closure. He was the reason Jisung had to rush, no time for him to dry his hair properly, ending up with a beanie atop his head so the fans in front of the broadcasting station wouldn’t see his wet hair. The car ride an awful experience of trying to get his mind off Minho, trying to ignore what was going on between them, singing along to the radio and clutching onto Jeongin’s shoulders to annoy the youngest and to distract himself.

Jisung was someone who was very well aware of his mood, someone who knew when he was too stressed or too depressed, able to read all the signs correctly and drawing away at the right time so no one would get wary of the way he behaved. He knew how to overplay his emotions but on that day in the dressing room it got harder, he felt too much at once, happiness and confusion, lust and distrust of Minho’s intentions. He was worried someone might catch on his weird swings in emotion, that someone would detect his longing glances out of the corner of the eye, the way he sat on the chair to get his makeup done, sneaking looks at Minho who sat there with his hair pushed back while the makeup artist was applying eyeliner onto his lids. 

Jisung couldn’t see the point in that. The older didn’t need any makeup to destroy Jisung anyways.

Minho’s eyes were closed. He seemed to be relaxing in that chair, head thrown back and adam’s apple in full view. Jisung couldn’t stop staring down the longs slope of his neck, swallowing heavily while the woman doing his hair kept angling his head differently so she could reach better. 

He jumped when he saw Minho’s eyes open slightly, glancing at him. Jisung’s own eyes grew wider and he averted his gaze back to the mirror on the wall but not without catching a glimpse of a smirk lingering at the corner of Minho’s mouth. He really knew what he was doing to Jisung and it sent a shock down his spine. 

He wondered if Minho was affected by him at all.

Jisung was about to close his eyes but jumped in his seat when Changbin suddenly slapped his hands down on his shoulders from behind him, startling him. “Hannie”, Changbin said, voice lively. Jisung hadn’t even realised that the makeup artist was finished with his hair and left a while ago.

“What is it?”, Jisung asked and put his hands atop of the other’s, turning his head up to look at him but only seeing the underside of his sharp chin.

“Some of us want to go eat bbq after the schedule is over. The manager said it’s okay. Are you coming with us?”, Changbin asked, his hands playing with Jisung’s, looking down at the younger.

Jisung wasn’t really feeling hungry. Sure, it could be different later but with all that was going on inside his head he would rather get home early, jerk off and fall asleep right away, benefiting of the time he would have without 8 other people roaming around the apartment.

“Hm”, he contemplated, “Who else is coming?”

“Everyone but Chan and Minho.”, he answered, “Chan wanted to work on a new track and Minho said he wanted to get some rest.”

Jisung directed his gaze at the mirror, seeing Minho who was still sitting next to him, the woman doing his hair now, watching them. He had been listening, his face remaining neutral but when Jisung saw the stern look directed at him through the mirror, he knew the older was trying to tell him something with those big eyes, showing him a direction. Warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach again. He really wondered if Minho making him feel like that all the time was considered healthy. 

In the back of his head Jisung wondered if Changbin saw what he did when he looked at them in the mirror or if he just saw Minho’s indifferent face and Jisung looking lost.

“Ah”, Jisung started, gaze finally freeing itself off Minho’s anchoring look and head turned back up at Changbin, “I think I’m going to the dorms as well. Comebacks are so tiring.”

He loved their work, he really did, but despite it being nothing but a made up lie, maybe, he really was tired. He didn’t have to act like it, his body was weary not just because of their packed schedules but also because of the older occupying his mind at any given moment. 

Doubt washed over him. He wasn’t so sure anymore if the way Minho held his gaze was supposed to mean what he thought it did. Maybe Minho wanted to sleep, he seemed tired as well, in need of rest, and yet Jisung was hoping it would end the way he wanted it to, with Minho over him, pressing his wrists into the mattress, hopefully, if he actually managed to come up with the courage to ask him to do it.

Changbin pouted at that but nodded and Jisung hit him on the arm for being such a baby with him, the other answering with a chokehold he kept going on until Jisung tapped out.

It didn’t end the exact way he fantasized it would. It never did with Minho choosing what was going to happen but he wasn’t complaining.

The others had left straight away after arriving at the dorm and Minho actually went into his room and emerged again in his sleepwear to get a glass of water from the kitchen while Jisung was laying on the couch with the TV turned on, the way it was since the others had left. He didn’t really feel like moving but was alert of every single one of Minho’s steps, the older getting some snacks from the cabinet and offering some to Jisung when he sat down next to him after moving his feet of the couch with a harsh but playful movement.

“You could have just asked me to move.”, Jisung said after he declined the offer, pouted and moved up the couch, pulling his legs up again, this time curled closer to his body so there was enough space for Minho to sit at the end.

They acted normal, the way they did whenever they were alone before any of this happened, before Jinae, but the air was thicker, the tension tangible, yet neither did anything about it. 

Jisung wanted to initiate something but the more he thought about it, the less courage he had. Minho was the one who started it every single time. Jisung didn’t feel bold enough to be the one to make the first step, too afraid of fucking it up, of rejection and his own self. But Minho didn’t seem to plan on doing anything soon so Jisung yawned exaggerated after their short conversation about the cartoon that was on died down and excused himself, retreating in his room, disappointment hidden. He was going for plan b now: catching up on some well deserved sleep.

He took the same shirt he wore that morning, smelling it quickly to check if it was wearable and exchanged the hoodie he was wearing for it, taking of his pants and letting himself fall face first onto the mattress, the metal frame of his bed banging into the wall. No one would ever be able to have sex in a dorm full of people with beds like that, barely holding together and squeaking with the slightest movement.

Fatigue quickly caught up to him and he found himself tangled in the sheets, face turned to the wall and body curled up, his body heavy and melting into the bed, his mind wandering and becoming foggy with sleep, not hearing the door opening and someone entering until a body laid down behind him, arms wrapping around his form over the blankets tightly, chin propped up on his bony shoulder.

“Mhm”, Jisung mumbled, too tired to open his eyes. The idol life was really catching up on him. “I can’t breath.”

Minho grunted behind him but wouldn’t let go until Jisung elbowed him in the rips and he had to retreat in pain, holding his side even though it couldn’t be hurting that much, grumbling, “Okay, okay.”

Jisung was already drifting off again when he felt movement and a sudden rush of cold air at his back that was quickly replaced by a warm body against his, arms wrapping around his waist. This felt nice, Minho being so close to him. They are close all the time, the members, but it was special with Minho, making his heart rate pick up and a warm feeling spread in his tummy.

It was innocent like that, the way they were laying there, half asleep, too tired to move much, Minho’s hand stroking over his covered stomach, breath hitting the back of his neck and making the hairs there stand up. Jisung covered the older’s hand with his own, intertwining their fingers. It was something they normally did, something that didn’t necessarily have to mean anything but it did mean a lot to Jisung.

Jisung felt lips press to the back of his neck softly, almost like a breeze along his skin, a shiver running down his spine the way it did so often when it came to Minho. He was pulling back again, nuzzling his face between Jisung’s shoulder blades. “You can always back out, you know that, right?”, he whispered into the darkness, sounding unsure.

Minho was more insecure about the thing between them than he let on, Jisung felt that. He was just as unsure which made Jisung feel better, a weight lifting off his chest. Before he thought the other was so overly confident but Minho just acted that way, overplaying how nervous he actually was. Jisung had no idea to what extent the older felt that way, but it was comforting to know that he was not alone in this.

Jisung nodded in answer and breathed out, “Yeah, I know.”, settling back into Minho to let the other know it was okay, he wanted this.

The lips were back on his skin in an instant, leaving a trail of tingles, occasionally sucking lightly but never too much as too leave no mark behind. Minho’s hand released his fingers from the youngers and began wandering under Jisung’s shirt, stroking the naked skin softly, the other arm trapped between Jisung and the mattress. The younger let out a sigh, his own right hand wandering to grasp Minho’s arm, the other one clutched into the fabric of the pillow. He felt sensitive to his touches, he felt sensitive all over.

Minho pressed his pelvis against him, making him feel the hardness in his sweatpants through the fabric, Jisung’s own dick in a similar state but with nothing to rub against. Jisung whined at the feeling of the hardness he felt at the small of his back and he suddenly remembered his thoughts from that morning, when he could not get his mind off wanting to fall to his knees and taste the other, see and feel him lose control, swallowing down the weight that pushed on his tongue.

He wanted that, he wanted to go that far but he felt more comfortable letting Minho take control of the situation, feeling him pressing his body down into the mattress, Jisung’s face buried in his pillow, his mouth slightly agape and eyes closed, not like he could see anything with them open, it was too dark. Both of Jisung’s hands came up to clutch at the fabric on either side of his head, Minho’s wandering over his body, their connection breaking for a moment, his chest no longer pressed to the younger’s back but instead he was pushing his pelvis forward into Jisung’s butt and admired the view, the shirt that had ridden up and revealed a stripe of soft looking skin at the bottom of his spine, the disheveled, too long hair, the side of Jisung’s face that he could see, flushed and his lips bitten red.

Minho groaned and leaned down again, pressing Jisung deeper into the mattress and pushed his dick up against his butt again to get some friction which made the other swallow heavily to stop any sound from escaping. Jisung felt warm being surrounded by Minho like that, his body heat and the smell of musk and expensive perfume Minho liked to use encircling his sense. It felt good, his face squished into the pillow, feeling the hardness push up against him, the chest to his back.

Minho pushed one of his legs between Jisung’s, their bodies getting closer to each other, picking up a rhythm of grinding that had Jisung grip the fabric thighter, pushing his bottom back against the heat, Minho’s hands at his hips restricting his movement, lips leaving feathery kisses on his neck. 

Jisung whined high in his throat, falling over into a sharp intake of breath and a gasp when he felt the imprint of Minho’s dick more clearly on his butt, sliding between his cheeks, skin separated by nothing but thin layers of clothing. Minho kept sliding between his cheeks, rubbing against the soft skin there, the warmth of his thigh just under Jisung’s balls, giving not much to get off on, but Jisung felt the movement of the other’s cock against him, grinding against the sensitive skin was enough for him and yet he wanted so much more. His mouth fell open and heavy breaths left him, torso heavening as Minho wouldn’t stop moving against him.

“Minho”, he breathed, not able to stop the name from escaping his throat. The other’s hands were stroking under his shirt again, caressing his warm skin softly, heavy air leaving his lungs and landing against Jisung’s neck, no more kisses.

“You are doing so good.”, Minho whispered near his ear and Jisung whined at that. He wasn’t really doing much besides laying there and letting Minho grind against him, falling apart beneath his hands but the praise stirred something inside his stomach and he pushed his butt back against Minho on instinct despite the other holding him down with his arms, one of the older’s hands wandering from the skin of his waist down to his thigh to push it up. Jisung could feel his cheeks spread, hole more exposed and his back arched into Minho, the dick rubbing up against him catching on his rim through the fabric of his boxers for a second and Jisung sobbed at that, hands trembling and tightening the grip on his pillowcase, eyes squeezed shut tightly and mouth falling agape. A loud gasp that echoed inside the otherwise quiet room left him.

“What”, he breathed out perplexed when Minho’s dick stopped rubbing directly over his hole again, finding some composure but his heart wouldn’t stop hammering, his cock painfully hard pushing up against the underside of his stomach. He couldn’t understand why this was feeling so good, the pressure on his hole, Minho holding him down and praising him. It was all getting too much, an intense heat building up in the pit of his stomach and growing, making him moan with his face buried into the pillow to silence it when Minho kept grinding, pulled his hips back up, the grip on his hips strong as if Minho himself had no control over his strength left. Jisung’s hand left the spot beside his head, wandering down, wanting to relieve some of the pressure, wanting to come so bad but Minho’s hand caught him, tight around his wrist and guiding his hand back up, not letting go and pressing his hand down again. Jisung whined high in his throat. He had to come so bad and as good as the rubbing against his ass felt he wasn’t sure he’d make it.

“You are taking what I am giving you. Nothing more.”, Minho rasped lowly behind him and Jisung’s eyes involuntarily rolled up at that behind his closed eyelids, a tremble running through his body. Minho’s movement faltered at that, shocked by the younger’s reaction but Jisung kept pushing back for more, not wanting Minho to stop. He was so close.

“Please”, he gasped out, eyes wet and Minho could hear him sniffling. His picked the pace up again, making sure to rub over the Jisung’s hole, the younger whining with every catch of fabric against his rim, Minho’s hands at his hips to steady himself, close to orgasm himself.

Jisung couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He was so embarrassed for crying, his cheeks warm and sobs leaving him, his chest heaving irregularly and with the next press of Minho’s cock just under his balls, sliding up and over his hole that he kept pushing into Minho, back arched, he was coming, hands trembling, one quickly clasped over his mouth to stop the high keening noise from leaving his throat, the other gripping the pillow tight with all the strength he could muster.

The front of his boxers was wet and sticky, seeping through the fabric, and Minho wouldn’t let up, grinding against him, both of their breaths going fast, until Jisung could feel him tensing, feel the wetness against his ass, Minho’s come on him, a long but stifled groan leaving him, riding his high out until he slumped down behind Jisung, falling onto his back.

Minho’s breathing was loud and deep, Jisung could hear it clearly behind him, could hear the sigh leaving the other. He wanted to turn around but he felt boneless, tired, ready to just fall asleep, satisfied.

“That was intense.”, Minho said, voice rough, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, nothing but a ray of light illuminating the room. 

It took him awhile to get out of this fuzzy headspace but Jisung soon realised that Minho hadn’t closed the door properly. A sudden rush of strength overcame him and he turned around and slapped Minho on the chest angrily but with no actual fury behind his action.

“Idiot!”, Jisung hissed.

“What?”, Minho asked, looking down at Jisung who was turned on his side, looking into the olders face angrily.

“You left the door open.”, Jisung said and flicked the older’s forehead.

“Ow!”, Minho exclaimed and threw his head back to see that the door was indeed ajar, “I did not! I’m sure I closed it-”, he stopped talking when he looked at Jisung again, who was still giving him a stinky face, nose scrunched up. He saw his eyes glimmering wet in the low light, the tear streaks on his pink cheeks. “Did I hurt you?”, he asked, face falling immediately and worry clouding his voice. His hand came up to caress the side of Jisung’s face, pushing his blonde hair out of the way to get a better look at the mess he created.

“What-”, Jisung shook his head. “No-”, he started, “I was just-”

“Sensitive?”, Minho was back to his normal self, breath calming down, cocking his head to the side.

Jisung groaned but a blush rose up on his cheeks again. He slapped Minho’s hand away and turned his back to him, closing his eyes, wanting nothing but sleep right now. He could worry about what happened tomorrow. Before drifting off he could feel Minho pulling up the blanket and settleting behind Jisung, too warm to actually embrace him.

He slept very well with the warm body behind him so the talking outside his room ripping him out of his sleep wasn’t very welcoming. Footsteps running up and down the wooden floor, talking and occasional screams making its way into his and Jeongin’s room. His body felt heavy but well rested, laying on his back with Minho next to him on his stomach, arm thrown over Jisung’s middle. It was still dark. It had to be around midnight.

“Hey, Minho is not in his bed.”, some who sounded awfully like Seungmin said, “And Hyunjin and Chan aren’t either.”

“What?”, Jisung could hear Woojin say through the thick cloud of sleep in his head, “Chan is at the studio but Hyunjin and Minho should be here.”

Jisung threw Minho’s arm off him, turning onto his side. The older kept his eyes closed, no movement, unbothered by the disturbance. Jisung saw that his mouth was slightly open, face squished into the pillow, hair messy. His heart skipped a beat when he realised how domestic this was, sleeping in a bed together. Although he had done so with the other members before, it felt different with Minho.

His hand came up to pull back the older’s hair, caressing the stoft strands in his hair while he watched him sleep. He felt like a creep.

His thoughts wandered back to earlier, when Minho pressed him down, nothing of the dominance he showed over Jisung present now. He looked so relaxed and young like this, Jisung wanted to lean forward and kiss the pout on his lips but he felt a sting in his chest. They hadn’t kissed yet. Maybe they would never. He didn’t know, they hadn’t talked about what was between them but he couldn’t stop thinking about the drag of the others cock over his hole, how he liked it and arched back into him for more. Jisung could imagine doing more than that, could imagine Minho inside him, dragging along his walls. He had no idea what it would feel like, having no experience with that but if it felt anything like what they did today he wanted it. The closer the better.

But he wanted other things as well, to be held by him and to hold him, to kiss and be there for each other, to bond emotionally. He wanted them to be close, not just physically, closer than they already were.

Jisung startled, eyes big, when he suddenly looked into the opened ones of Minho. His hand was still in the older’s hair and he was ready for Minho to make fun of him but nothing of such left his lips, instead he sat up, Jisung’s hand falling from his hair and landing on his own torso.

“Why are you awake?”, Minho asked, sitting on the bed like a lost puppy, eyes hanging low. He looked so adorable when he was tired.

“The others came back.”, Jisung answered and Minho just nodded before he leaned down and pecked a shocked Jisung on the lips, just a short, barely-there brush. He recoiled immediately when he realised he was getting no response, looking down at the younger. “Is everything okay?”, he asked. There it was again, the unsureness in his voice.

Jisung nodded and pulled Minho down again in a rush of confidence, his arms winding around the other’s neck, connecting their mouths once again, the soft lips pressing against each other in a closed kiss. One of Minho’s hands came up to caress the side of Jisung’s face, other one holding his waist and Jisung arched up into him, wanting to deepen the kiss, sighing but he was interrupted by a lowd bolt of the door hitting the wall. Both sprang back immediately, eyes wide.

Jeongin was standing there in the doorway, his makeup already taken off, looking at them, the way they were still intertwined and Jisung quickly pushed Minho off him, the other getting the hint and sitting up in the bed. They had forgotten that the door wasn’t completely closed when they fell asleep. Neither Minho nor Jisung dared to say a word, waiting for Jeongin’s reaction. 

“I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t see that.”, Jeongin deadpanned, squinting at them suspiciously, “Anyways, good to see you didn’t get kidnapped, Minho.”

Minho swallowed down the lump in his throat while Jisung covered his face in shame and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Jeongin drew his eyebrows together and said, “This is my room, not yours. What are you doing here?”

Minho looked down at Jisung who was still covering his face and back up at Jeongin who stood there with is hands on his hips. Minho felt heat crawling up his neck.

“You know what?”, Jeongin started, “I don’t want to know.” He stopped shortly before asking, “Do you guys happen to know where Hyunjin is?”

Minho shook his head, as did Jisung, the younger finally lifting his hands from his face and pulling at Minho’s arm so he would lay back down. He felt a rush of emotions going through him, most of all fear. He was scared that Jeongin would leave the room and tell the other members what he saw, that they would be disgusted or that they would want them out of the band. Jisung knew none of them were hateful people like that but the fear remained and gripped him by his throat. You could never be sure.

Minho laid back down and Jeongin turned to leave the room again, on his way into the still illuminated living area where everyone was wondering where Minho and Hyunjin went.

“Jeongin-”, Jisung stopped him, fear clear in his voice, not able to relax against Minho without knowing first.

“Don’t worry.”, Jeongin said encouraging, “I won’t tell anyone. It seems like you guys aren’t ready to talk about-”, he gestured around wildly, ”whatever.”

Jisung let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as did Minho who pulled Jisung into his chest, stroking through the mess atop his head, leaning down once to kiss his hair, before falling back against the pillow, closing his eyes. Jisung breathed in Minho’s smell, feeling a fluttering in his chest. There was no total enclosure between them yet but he felt better knowing that Minho liked him enough to kiss him, knowing that Jeongin wasn’t going to run out and tell the world what he saw. 

They could hear Jeongin telling Woojin that Minho was in his and Jisung’s room, a relieved sigh leaving the eldest. Hyunjin was still nowhere to be found.


End file.
